1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of wall mounted brackets or retaining devices adapted to secure members thereto. More particularly the devices are designed to be securable specifically with respect to round members and, in particular, cylindrically-shaped members and as such require at least two clamping arms to define an area therebetween to facilitate holding of the otherwise difficult to grasp cylindrical or curved surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous design and utility patents which deal with the purpose of providing a means for mounting of generally cylindrically-shaped members upon a vertically extending surface and, in particular, a wall surface such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,491 patented Nov. 17, 1914 to E. Hornung on an "Umbrella Stand"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,781 patented May 30, 1933 to 0. P. Wolfe, Jr. on a "Support And Holder For Brooms, Mops, And The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,767 patented Sep. 5, 1933 to G. W. Mallory on a "Broom Holder"; and U. S. Pat. No. 2,029,051 patented Jan. 28, 1936 to A. C. Blevins and assigned to Nu-Deal Handle Co. on a "Bottle Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,232 patented Aug. 11, 1964 to H. 0. Smootz on a "Torch Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,775 patented Sep. 7, 1965 to G. L. Smith et al on a "Support For Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,644 patented Dec. 28, 1965 to K. Schuch and assigned to VEB Carl Zeiss Jena on an "Apparatus Producing Interferential Test Data For Measuring And Control Instruments"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 patented Sep. 7, 1971 to C. Byrd and assigned to Lacy J. Miller Machine Company, Inc. on a "Quick Release Support"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 222,527 patented Nov. 2, 1971 on a "Bracket For Use With Lifesaving Equipment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,635 patented Oct. 16, 1973 to W. R. Burrell et al and assigned to Burrell Bros., Inc. on a "Bracket For Gas Containers And Similar Tanks"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to J. C. Brodersen on a "Mounting Apparatus For Gas Containers"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 237,357 patented Oct. 28, 1975 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a "Tank Support Bracket For Lifesaving Equipment"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 244,392 patented May 17, 1977 to R. Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a "Combined Fire Extinguisher And Bracket"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,761 patented May 17, 1977 to J. Molis on an "Adjustable Bracket To Stabilize Upright Compressed Gas Containers Against Displacement On Mobile Vehicles And Ship-Board Installations And Maintenance Shops"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 245,929 patented Sep. 27, 1977 to R. Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a "Fire Extinguisher Bracket"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to D. Lingenfelser and assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a "Bracket Assembly For Mounting Fire Extinguishers Thereon"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 267,227 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a "Support Bracket For A Gas Cylinder"; and U.S Pat. No. 4,391,377 patented Jul. 5, 11983 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a "Knock-Down Assembly For Supporting Oxygen Tanks"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,358 patented Apr. 24, 1984 to D. Spohn et al on a "Fluid Reservoir And Connector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 patented May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an "Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,521 patented Aug. 19, 1986 to G. Williams on a "Cylinder Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,432 patented Nov. 25, 1986 to F. Salacuse and assigned to Super Glue Corporation on a "Heavy Duty Clamping System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211 patented May 9, 1989 to D. McConnell et al and assigned to ITC, Incorporated on a "Foldable Support For Beverage Container"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a "Mounting Plate With Rollers"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 303,738 patented Oct. 3, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a "Rotatable Cylinder Holder"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 314,325 patented Feb. 5, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a "Clamping Set Of Bracket Arms For Supporting Tubular Objects"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 319,778 patented Sep. 10, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a "Vertical Support Brace Bracket Panel For Holding Tubular Objects"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,266 patented Jun. 7, 1994 to H. Liu on a "Drink Holder"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 347,735 patented Jun. 14, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a "Quick Release Support Tank Bracket"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 353,242 patented Dec. 6, 1994 to G. McCoy, Sr. et al on a "Paint Can Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,508 patented Jun. 13, 1995 to S. Isenga et al and assigned to ITC, Incorporated on a "Foldable Support For Beverage Container"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,246 patented Oct. 31, 1995 to D. Schlenker on an "Anti-Rotation Clamp For Gated Irrigation Pipe"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,133 patented Mar. 4, 1997 to H. Markham et al and assigned to E-Z Metal Products, Inc. on an "Apparatus And Method For Supporting A Cylindrical Tank"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,195 patented Nov. 10, 1998 to D. Haynes and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on a "Gas Retaining Device.